


What's The Colour of Fury?

by Failing_Physics



Series: In the aftermath [2]
Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, look i KNOW fjors an asshole but i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failing_Physics/pseuds/Failing_Physics
Summary: When Magne turned up at the warehouse and told her and Fjor to run, she hadn't thought twice about dragging Fjor to his car and doing exactly that.But now what?
Relationships: Fjor Jutul/Gry Isungset
Series: In the aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756102
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	What's The Colour of Fury?

**Author's Note:**

> The response to the first fic in this series was amazing so thank you guys so much!

Gry was shaking. It had started in her hands and no matter how hard she gripped the steering wheel, she couldn’t conceal it. Although Gry wasn’t sure it mattered if she had successfully managed to hide it or not - by how limp Fjor was in the back seat of the car, Gry would be shocked if he even noticed. 

Her mind was still whirling at a thousand miles an hour, trying to make sense of what had happened, but she kept coming back to Fjor’s burning orange eyes. Had she hit her head? Had she hallucinated? Fjor wouldn’t really try to kill her, right?

Gry shook her head violently and slammed down hard on the accelerator, gritting her teeth. There was only one place she needed to get to right now - once she was there, she could sort through this. 

“Fjor, I’m taking you to a hospital, okay?” 

There was a sudden movement behind her, a hiss of pain and then Fjor’s hand was on her arm. The glance she risked towards him revealed his eyes were pleading. 

“No,” he groaned, “no hospital. Please - that’s the first place they’ll look.” 

“What do you mean? Who’s going to be looking for you?”

“My -  _ ah  _ \- my family.”

“What?”

But Fjor had already collapsed back into the seat, eyes glazed over as if even holding himself upright for a few seconds was excruciating. 

“Just - there’s a cabin up the mountain - ten minutes drive from here - no one knows about it. We’ll be safe there.  _ Please. _ ”

Gry swallowed and yanked the steering wheel hard to the left, the sharp u-turn slamming her against the door. What the hell was she doing - Fjor clearly needed the hospital. But the look in his eyes was so desperate and his panic so infectious that Gry herself felt the anxiety setting in. When she’d dragged Fjor over to the car after Vidar had shown up at the warehouse, she didn’t exactly have a game plan - but this seemed as good as any. 

She was so lost in thought that she almost missed the person wandering up the path ahead and Gry’s eyes widened as she recognised Laurits’ signature smirk. There was no time to question why he was now blond or rocking a dress as Gry slammed on the breaks, realising too late that she’d forgotten to strap Fjor in. She winced at his bark of pain, but was out of the car and beside Laurits before the car had even finished moving. 

“Gry? What-”

“Laurits! Oh my god, you need to get to the warehouse on Adelers Drive - Magne’s there, I think he’s going to get hurt -”

At the mention of his brother, Laurits’ eyes sharpened. He gripped her arm.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. What’s going on with Magne?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know! He’s there with Vidar - I don’t think Vidar knows what he’s doing - they’re killing each other Laurits!” Gry knew she was babbling, but she couldn’t help herself, “I got Fjor out but he’s in a really bad way. I just - I don’t know what to do!” 

Laurits’ eyes flickered over to Fjor who was still limp in the back seat and the last of the smirk drained from his face. 

“Shit,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair, “ _ shit.  _ Okay, I-”

BOOM!

With a sound like the very air itself was being cleaved in two, a silver fork of lighting speared out of the thunderclouds that had been amassing overhead. Gry traced its path with her eyes, watching as it slammed down in the lower end of town. Near - oh god - near the warehouse. 

And Laurits bolted; running as fast as he could in that dress and those shoes as if his life depended on it. Gry stared after him, taking one shaky breath and then another before climbing back into the car. Something was going on in this town and she didn’t stick around to find out what. 

“Okay Fjor, where’s your cabin?”

_____________________

It had taken Gry half an hour to reach the cabin. The road to it was filled with potholes and cracks, and even though Gry had driven it at a snail’s pace, it hadn’t stopped Fjor wincing in pain at every bump. At least he’d become more lucid on the drive up and if she was really honest with herself, Gry had never been more relieved in her life. 

And at least she had been so focused on the tense drive there that she hadn't been able to linger on the events of the day. But now they were sitting in the living room, Fjor propped up on the sofa and Gry rigidly perched on the edge of the coffee table, it was all she could do to stop a full on anxiety attack. She gave a shuddering breath and placed her head in her hands. Fjor shifted forward until he could grab her fingers.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.”

“No, it’s not Fjor! I don’t know how you’re so calm; you - you almost died!”

He gave a grim smile, “But I’m fine aren’t I? Look, my shoulder isn’t even bleeding.” 

Gry abruptly stood, wringing her hands as she paced the room. “And that’s exactly the thing! It should be bleeding! You got hit by a  _ fucking hammer  _ Fjor! And thrown by  _ Magne  _ of all people. But you’re fine - you’ve practically healed in  _ half an hour _ .” Gry could tell she was spiraling but didn’t care. “What was that in the warehouse? Please - just tell me what’s going on.”

Fjor swallowed. Hard. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“The truth Fjor. Please.” Gry glanced away as her voice broke on the last word before forcing a laugh, “It can’t be crazier than the day I’ve had.” 

And this time it was Fjor who glanced away. There was a long period of quiet that dragged on for so long that Gry was half-convinced he hadn’t heard her before Fjor replied in a near-silent whisper:

“My family was going to kill you.”

“What?” Gry blinked, wondering if she’d heard correctly. Fjor just rubbed his face, still avoiding eye contact.

“I - they said it was either I could do it or Saxa would.” His eyes darkened. “And believe me, Saxa wouldn’t be quick about it.”   
Gry paused in her pacing - this had to be a messed up joke right? She let out a laugh but Fjor stayed silent, finally,  _ finally  _ meeting her eyes with a solid stare. 

Slamming her hand over her mouth, Gry flinched backwards in horror, wincing as she slammed against the wall. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, you were going to  _ kill me?”  _ Panic tore down her spine as she spoke those dreaded words aloud.  _ Get out, get out, get out.  _ Gry was shaking her head violently now, feeling behind her for a door handle. Fjor sharply stood, still clutching his shoulder -

“Gry, wait!”

“No, no, get away from me!”  _ Damnit where was the door?! _

Taking another step forward, Fjor reached out a hand. “Please, let me explain.  _ Please _ Gry. I’m not going to hurt you - I’d never do that.  _ Please. _ ”

And, damning her stupid, useless heart to hell, Gry paused at the pure desperation in his voice. 

“Why would your family want to hurt me?” She whispered. The bolt of blinding panic had subsided somewhat, leaving exhaustion in its wake. Fjor just shook his head, collapsing back down. 

“Because love makes me weak. Makes me human.” 

“You - love me?”  _ Shut up Gry, that’s  _ not  _ what you need to be focusing on right now.  _ “Wait. It makes you… human? What are you talking about?”

“Yeah, I’m a-” He hesitated for a second, before continuing in a rush, “A giant.”

“A Giant.”   
“You know, those evil  Jötunn in the Norse myths - although I guess you can’t really call them myths.”

And despite herself, Gry relaxed, crossing the room to sit next to him. That… actually explained a lot. 

“Fjor, did you hit your head when Magne punched you? Are you feeling okay? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“What? No, I know how insane it sounds - just, watch my eyes.”

Gry obliged, watching as Fjor winced and then blinked. The eyes that opened were a harsh, fiery orange and even the breath in her lungs stilled as Gry froze, some primal level of her recognizing that the stare was pure, cold predator. 

“ _ Shit, _ ” she gasped, flinching back on instinct as Fjor blinked again and the colour vanished, leaving Gry mute. 

“Please say something,” Fjor said after the silence had stretched on so long it had become uncomfortable. 

“What do you want me to say Fjor? I just - I don’t know - this is too much. You - you were going to  _ kill  _ me. How do I know you won’t try to do it again?”

“Gry, I swear on my life, I’ll _ never _ do that again.”

And despite her best efforts, some part of Gry believed him. Fjor reached out as if to touch her arm, but his fingers hesitated just over the skin and he pulled back, head hanging low. 

“And what if Saxa comes back? Would you attack her?” Gry’s voice was laced with sarcasm, bur Fjor answered seriously anyway, eyes shadowing further.

“Yes.”

And Gry had nothing to say to that - this time she was the one avoiding eye contact. Her phone buzzed and Gry grabbed it, grateful for the distraction. A string of texts from none other than Laurits glared back up at her.

_ magnes gonna be okay _

_ and vidar as well i think _

_ wtf happened in the warehouse???? _

_ are u ok _

_ is fjor ok _

_ gry pls respond this is so fucked up _

_ gry????? _

“Vidar’s okay,” she muttered. Fjor’s face just tightened slightly as she set the phone back down. No, she could deal with Laurits later. “What are we gonna do Fjor?”

“I don’t know.” His voice was so hopeless it almost made Gry’s heart ache. Almost.

She bit the inside of her cheek and stared at him.”We’ll… we’ll figure this out together Fjor. It’ll take a while but… we’ll figure it out.”

Fjor opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, before closing it and choosing to gingerly grasp her hand instead.

And Gry let him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments mean the world to me


End file.
